Toothache
by Vexeneven
Summary: AU. Xig/Dem. When Xigbar wakes up with a toothache, the surefire way to get rid of it is to go to the dentist; but who will he meet on his way there? This is only part of the story...I'll post more if it does well:


So I've been writing this story for 2 days straight…

I don't write…ever…so I don't know if this is even good or not lol and it's only the first half of the story.

I'll wait and see if I should post the second half ;) (that keeps getting longer as the seconds tick by)

All I can say is give it a try! Thanks to all who do!~

I don't own Kingdom Hearts but Squeenix does

---

Xigbar awoke in pain. Lots of pain. His eye slowly opened as he yawned, causing the pain to increase.

"Ugh," he grunted as he sat up and cupped his cheek. He grabbed an open can of mountain dew on his bed stand and examined it. "Guess I've gotta lay off the sugary stuff," he commented aimlessly as he walked into his kitchen; or what _was _a kitchen. What once was a clean happy environment was now a pigsty. Every day it was a challenge to not step on something lying on the old tile floor.

Xigbar stepped on an empty Pepsi can and grunted as he proceeded to kick the can with as much force as he could in a different direction. Unfortunately, he kicked said can right through a pile of other cans, causing them all to spill on the floor and pool around his feet. Not knowing how to react, he simply threw the mountain dew can at the fridge in aggravation and stomped his way out of the kitchen. G_uess I'll go out to eat today_, he thought as he combed through his hair with his fingers, digging through his drawers to find a decent shirt.

After he got dressed, he pulled his hair back into a pony tail and went to go brush his teeth, forgetting about his toothache. As soon as the brush made contact with the tooth, he yelped in pain and ran to find a phone book.

_Man, how long has it been since I've been to the dentist? _He questioned as he flipped through the yellow pages. Fingering through the list of dentist offices, he found a name that caught his eye.

"Xaldin's dentistry?" he wondered as he recalled meeting a Xaldin when he was in college. As he struggled to remember the character, he finally came to the conclusion that they had once had a conversation at a coffee shop. Xigbar was short on cash, so he worked part time at "The java jive". Xaldin came in one day and ordered ice latte and asked Xigbar about the weather. He then came in again the next week and asked how the mocha cappuccino was. As the weeks rolled by, he kept making frequent stops in the coffee place and they became close friends. Xigbar found out he wanted to be some kind of doctor and was going to study abroad. That was the last he had seen and even heard of the man.

Making a quick decision, Xigbar jotted down the address and walked out of his apartment.

---

"1302…1302…" Xigbar repeated to himself as he exited the apartment complex. He really should've worn warmer clothing on such a cold November day, but he had other things to worry about. As he walked into town, hands deep in their pockets, he was bumped into by a young blonde boy.

"S—sorry!" the boy stammered as he turned around to face the man. He had the bluest eyes Xigbar had ever seen. They reminded him of some deep pool of an ocean; glimmering yet calm. The boy's cheeks were rosy from the cold and he was bundled in a buttoned coat and a large scarf, just hiding his chin. His hair was styled strangely, but Xigbar didn't take much notice to that.

He gave the boy a pat on the shoulder and looked into his cerulean eyes.

"You should watch where you're going next time," he said with a grin.

The boy's cheeks seemed to grow rosier as his look of concern vanished.

"I will," he said merrily as he ran off the original way he was going.

Xigbar forgot about his toothache and his stomach and went home.

---

The next day he woke in more pain than the day before.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought dumbly to himself as he remembered the problem from yesterday. But when he remembered that, he also remembered the boy. Thinking that he may run into the boy again today, he took a shower and found the nicest clothes he could. Smiling, he threw on a nice jacket and left his apartment once again.

A mere 2 blocks away, a blonde was grumpily woken up by the sound of his alarm clock on the fritz. He stretched and rolled over, opening his eyes just enough to see what the time it was. He immediately sat up and bolted to the bathroom as he noticed the clock said 9:15 meaning he had 15 minutes to get ready for work and walk, no run, 10 blocks to work. This took him 10 minutes, every day.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" he yelled as he shoved a toothbrush in his mouth and dug through his cabinet to find some hair gel.

"Xaldin's gonna kill me!" he exclaimed, spitting toothpaste all over his mirror. He then remembered his clock was 5 minutes slow which meant he now had less than 10 minutes to get to work. He quickly shed his pajama pants and pulled on some jeans and his uniform top and ran out of his apartment, forgetting it was 18 degrees outside.

As Xigbar crossed a street in town, he turned to the left to see a familiar head of shaggy blonde hair _sprinting_ down the sidewalk. The boy ran straight across the street following Xigbar as the light turned green. Xigbar pivoted on his heel and quickly ran to the boy, taking him across the street before any cars could've hit him. A few swerved as Xigbar grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him towards the curb.

"What were you thinking running across the street like that?" Xigbar huffed as he held himself against a street lamp. As he looked over at the boy, he realized he was just wearing a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Dude, aren't you cold?" Xigbar asked as he straightened himself up and walked over to the boy.

"Little dude, are you ok?"

"X-xaldin," the boy choked out. "Xaldin! I'm going to be late! Crap!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed as he ran down the sidewalk leaving Xigbar in the dust.

"Xaldin? That kid works for Xaldin?" Xigbar thought as he smile grew. Not caring that the boy didn't thank him for saving his life, or the fact that he was running around in a t-shirt in frigid weather, he strolled down the street humming an old tune. As he walked, he saw a snowflake fall onto his arm as more started to fall around him.

_Man, I hope that kid's ok,_ he hoped as his pace quickened.

_That dentist office is kind of far…_

Xigbar stopped in front of a salon as a worried expression masked his face. As the snow kept falling, he started walking again, only to break out in a run. He ran fast, but the blonde must have run faster due to the sheer will of making it to work on time. When Xigbar approached the dentist, he slowed to see the blonde outside the door, feverishly pulling on the handle as hard as he could. Xigbar looked in the window to see a sign clearly stating "Closed" with the hours of service on it. Today was Sunday. The dentist isn't open on Sundays or Thursdays, as the sign clearly read. After noticing that, he continued to watch the boy struggle and decided to greet him.

"Hey," Xigbar said coolly as he looked at the boy.

"Hi," the boy huffed out, not breaking his focus at all.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Xigbar questioned as he decided to see how long this would last.

"I'm trying to go to work, but I guess Xaldin locked the door. I can't even fathom the reason he did." The boy spat as his anger grew.

"Perhaps it's because of the day," Xigbar slyly stated as he shifted his weight.

"What do you mean…hey what day is it?" the boy turned slightly as he started to furrow his brow.

"Why, today is Sunday." Xigbar said as if he hadn't a care in the world.

The boy fully looked at him this time in confusion, only to be met with a serious face.

"Did you perhaps think it was otherwise?" Xigbar asked.

The boy blushed as he turned his head. "I must've forgotten…It's been a rough week,"

Xigbar looked at the boy as he started to shift uncomfortably and shove his hands as deep into the pockets as they could go. Then, the boy watched as Xigbar shed his jacket and placed it over the boy's shoulders.

The boy quickly tugged the jacket closer around his body as he looked up at Xigbar with a grateful look.

Xigbar gave him a nod and started to walk back home.

"Sir?"

Xigbar turned to see the boy walking after him.

"Eh, it's fine. Hold onto it. You need it."

And with that, he left the boy disappeared into the morning flurry of snow.

---

As Xigbar unlocked the door to his apartment, he found himself disgusted. Had he really let himself go this badly?

He looked around the 'apartment' and saw clutter and trash everywhere. From across the apartment, he glanced at the window and saw the snow falling heavily now.

_I've got nothin' better to do,_ Xigbar concluded as he bent down to pick up an old can of Tab.

-

2 hours later, the floors and counters were clean, as well as the rest of his place. He hadn't seen the kitchen floor in so long he forgot what it looked like.

Deciding he should relax, he made himself a sandwich and plopped himself on the sofa that he forgot existed. As he hungrily took a bite of his sandwich, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, only to be interrupted by the doorbell echoing through the apartment.

_Who could that possibly be?_ He wondered as he kept flipping through the channels, hoping the noise would go away.

The doorbell rang again and was then followed by some hesitant knocking.

"Go away!" Xigbar yelled, turning his head near the door so whoever was on the other side could hear him. Apparently, they hadn't since they decided to ring the doorbell as fast as their finger could move as they knocked loudly with the other hand.

Xigbar hastily made his way to the door before swinging it open.

"WHAT?" he boomed as he stared at the figure in the doorframe. His face turned less annoyed as he saw who the unexpected visitor was. It was the blonde kid.

"I finally found you!" he yelled happily as he broke into a huge smile.

"What do you mean you found me? Wait, did you follow me home?" Xigbar asked suspiciously as he eyed the young boy.

"Well…" the boy trailed off as he started to twiddle his thumbs. He then looked up, his blonde hair flopping out of his face as he responded, "…kinda?"

Xigbar face palmed himself as he went to close the door.

"Sir, wait!" the boy urged, holding the door open with his right hand.

Xigbar opened the door wider, expecting the blonde to just fidget and do nothing.

"I came to give you this back," he said sheepishly as he handed Xigbar his jacket. Only then did he realize that the kid was now bundled up in some warm attire himself.

"Oh, uh, thanks," he said as he grabbed the jacket from the boy's hands.

"Would you like to come in?"

The boy smiled and nodded, his messy hair flopping as he did so.

As Xigbar gestured for him to enter, the boy just stayed where he was and held out his hand.

"I'm Demyx," the boy said as his cheeks got rosier for a second time.

"The name's Xigbar," the elder of the two said as his hand grasped the boy's and shook it heartily.

Demyx blushed as his hand made contact with Xigbar's. It was warm and calloused, but it felt so nice against his own soft hands.

"Are you going to let go or just hold on to my hand all day?" Xigbar teased as he smirked.

"Oh uh, sorry," Demyx said as he let go and walked inside the apartment.

"Wow nice place you got here," the younger said as he took off his boots.

"Thanks," said Xigbar as he shyly retreated to the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I think I have some hot cocoa around here somewhere…" Xigbar offered as he rummaged through the crammed, but now organized, cupboards.

"Sure!" Demyx piped up from the other room as he struggled to unzip his parka.

Xigbar soon found the desired item and pulled out a clean pot and filled it with water. He then put it on the stove and got out two mugs from another cupboard. As he emptied the swissmiss packets into the mugs, he wondered what was taking the blonde so long.

His question was soon answered as the blonde made his way into the kitchen still wearing his coat.

"Um, can you...Uh," Demyx stammered as he tried to find the right words. Xigbar gave him a skeptical look as Demyx went back to fidgeting.

"The zipper's stuck," he plainly stated as he looked at Xigbar with such innocent eyes.

Xigbar walked over to him and gave the zipper a fair tug as it came loose. When it did, Xigbar just stood there as the boy and he stared at each other, faces only inches away.

"There you go," he scoffed as he turned to see if the water was ready.

"Thanks," Demyx said as he felt his face warm up.

His plan had worked. He took all that time to screw up the zipper, just so this man he's met twice could fix it for him. He smiled inwardly as he shed the jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the door.

Xigbar watched over the water as he pulled his hair into a tighter ponytail. Demyx snuck up behind him and pulled on the long hair.

"Yeowch! What was that for?!" Xigbar said as he grabbed his ponytail and draped it over his shoulder.

Demyx giggled as he went to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Xigbar mumbled a few words under his breath as he went to pour the water into the mug.

"Here ya go," he said as he placed the mug in front of the blonde.

"I can't remember the last time I had hot chocolate," the boy said as he brought the mug to his lips.

Xigbar raised a brow.

"How old are you?" Xigbar asked, thinking nothing of the question.

"For a possibly shady guy I've only met twice and has an eye patch, isn't that a little bit personal?" Demyx inquired as he smirked at the reddening elder.

"I didn't mean it like that, it just seemed strange that you hadn't had hot chocolate in so long…you barely look 20," Xigbar said as he felt the heat rise to his face.

"Well when you say it that way, I guess I'll tell you," the blonde said with a teasing look, "but only if you tell me how old you are first."

Xigbar sighed. "How old do you think I am?"

It took Demyx a minute to think about this.

"Um, 63?" he questioned innocently as Xigbar rolled his eye.

"51," Xigbar said. "I was in the army," he pointed out as he motioned towards his scar and eye patch, "and I've gotten grey streaks from stress."

"Really?" Demyx looked at the man only to have a returned look of seriousness.

"Well, I'll be 26 in March, but people have told me I look and act at least 10 years younger than I am." He said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

There was a moment of awkward silence as they both continued to sip their hot chocolate.

"You had me fooled," Xigbar said as he tried to keep the small talk going.

Demyx was failing miserably at his plan. He had fallen in love with the man at first glance, no matter how strange he may have appeared, and he had fallen hard. When he was away from him he could only think of him. He had to tell the man somehow, but Xigbar didn't seem to pick up on any of his hints of acting coy. Setting down his cup of cocoa, he frowned and looked at his watch.

"Oh, I should be going, I've stayed longer than I thought," Demyx stated with a sad tone as he excused himself from the table.

"Hey, what's the rush? I was really enjoying your company," Xigbar called as he got up from his seat as well, almost spilling his cocoa.

Demyx's ears perked up at this.

"Oh, but I really must be going," he said in a faked tone as he stepped into his boots.

"Can't you stay?" Xigbar pitifully asked as he stood behind the blonde.

Demyx turned to face Xigbar and smirked. He gave Xigbar a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door, giggling as he made his way down the stairs.

Xigbar stood stiff as a board as he slowly brought his fingers to his lips. He then smirked and closed the door.

His toothache had disappeared.

To be continued~

Flames or whatever welcome :)


End file.
